Reminiscent
by Fudge Ripple
Summary: Whoever said love is simply a walk in the park should be punched in the face. At least that's how Enma saw it. Tidbits taken from the shared future life of a shy couple. 0096


**-Chapter: The Proposal**-

I don't own the characters used or KHR.

* * *

Enma Kozato had gone through many things in his life. But this? This was by far the toughest thing he'd ever have to do. Right at this moment, the 24 year old Shimon boss was standing in front of two large doors. It was rather ironic, to say the least. Numerous times before had he been in the same hall for various reasons- many of which had been deadly missions that he approached with a certain calmness. Yet here he stood, shaking in his boots and never feeling so nervous in his life. So what was the difference between now and all of the times prior? Probably because missions weren't new. He almost always expected them. This, however?

"Enma. We must do this now." The voice of his right hand guardian suddenly urged him. "Right… Adelheid…"

And so, mustering up as much courage as he could, Enma opened the doors to Sawada Tsunayoshi's office.

"Wha? Enma what are you doing here?" The Vongola boss inquired, his attention diverted from the papers in his hand. Adelheid stepped forward. "Enma has a proposition in regards to one of your guardians.."

"And who would that be..?"

"Your female mist guardian." This threw Tsuna off.

"Chrome? But what do you want with her?"

"We understand your guardian is still single?" And then shock.

Tsuna's jaw quickly dropped so far down, he worried it might just fall off. Did Enma just request to court his mist guardian? How on Earth did this happen? "E-Enma you…" The young Vongola boss started asking slowly, as if his brain hadn't fully processed it, "Want to go out… With Chrome?"

At that, Enma could feel his face heat up quickly. He certainly wasn't afraid to admit that he never really held a long history with Vongola's mist guardian. However, since that fateful day that she'd saved his life, he started to grow a certain curiosity towards the girl. One that grew the more he'd seen and heard of her. How exactly did this feeling somehow grow into a sort of attraction? It's not something the man himself could explain. Though lately he noticed that the mere mention of the guardian would make his insides feel funny. A term he believed many referred to as having "butterflies in your stomach".

Similar to what it was doing presently.

Except now it was worse.

Much worse.

He could practically feel the butterflies batting their wings a mile a minute.

And perspiration was pouring down his head.

Did Tsuna turn up the temperature in the room or was it just him?

"Enma?" The voice of Vongola's boss suddenly broke the young man out of his frazzled thought process. An audible gulp escaped him as he nodded in response to Tsuna's previous question. "Yes… Ah… I-I'd like to go out with Chrome…"

"Both Enma and I are quite aware that we're not the first to come to you with this kind of request." Adelheid added.

Tsuna nodded in conformation. "It's true, I've had many people come to me to request Chrome's hand."

Enma wasn't surprised. At the beginning, Chrome came off as a sort of character who wasn't much to think about. In fact to many she was just that frail, young girl with an eye patch hiding her impaired eyes and illusions hiding the rather tragic fate that dawned on her so many years ago. However she held a strong determination for improving herself that would be evident in the years to come. Later on, the meek girl had grown into a fine young woman as well as one of Vongola's top illusionists. She became an opponent formidable enough to even rank next to that of the feared Rokudo Mukuro.

Tsuna continued, "However I'd feel it best if we ask Chrome, herself."

"That is understandable," Enma's right hand guardian nodded.

As if on cue, the double doors behind the three opened revealing the one person the topic at hand revolved around. "Ah! Chrome!" Tsuna smiled intently at the entering mist guardian.

At the mention of her name, Enma immediately wheeled around to face said guardian. His heart quickly began to hammer in his chest as his eyes met hers. A mild surprised expression graced Chrome's features when she returned the stare shortly before turning her attention to Tsuna and announcing, "Boss. I have the report you wanted."

"Wonderful," Tsuna smiled in satisfaction. Chrome briskly walked over to her boss, handing him the files he eagerly accepted. Briefly skimming over the pile and then setting the stack on his desk, Tsuna quickly added, "Oh Chrome! One more thing!"

"Yes, boss?"

At this, Enma's breathe caught in his throat. He knew what was coming. Unfortunately so did his nerves. Clamping his eyes shut, he let his face drift downwards. "Enma would like to know… If you wouldn't mind going out with him sometime?"

"L-like a… Date?" Though his vision was temporarily impaired thanks to his eyelids, Enma could practically imagine the surprised look on Chrome's face. "Yes.." A nod from Tsuna.

Silence had never been so deafening as it hung in the air during that moment.

It almost seemed like time was practically slowing itself down just for Enma as he waited restlessly for the verdict.

Daring to open his eyes, Enma surveyed the room. Tsuna's eyes were cast expectantly at Chrome. To his side, Adelheid held a calm demeanor. However he noticed her knuckles tense slightly in anticipation as they clutched at the hem of her skirt.

He didn't dare turn around to look back at the mist guardian. For he feared a look of horror and disgust would rest upon her features.

Finally after what the Shimon boss would deem as an eternity, Chrome opened her mouth to speak,"I don't mind..."

And then he promptly fainted.

* * *

That... Was rather short. xD;; I do apologize. It's... Really easy for me to make short chapters/stories. Hopefully as I go I can fix that. P:

Now I must explain how I plan to write this story out so **Please read the following...**

This story will basically be a collection of "memories" mainly in the POV of Enma (Though I might switch to Chrome from time to time). Meaning there may be time jumps or even recollections from the past. Hopefully this won't make the story confusing as I aim to make it, for the most part, chronological.

I honestly don't know how many chapters this will go for but by the looks of it, it'll probably be short.

Anyway I thank those of you who took the time to read this! Reviews are love! xD

Next chapter: The Date


End file.
